(sans) rancune
by GrandQueen
Summary: Personne ne levait la main sur le fils d'Eiji. Personne, pas même le grand Ash Lynx.


Il l'avait fait. Ash avait osé levé la main sur Sing et ce sans aucune raison valable (du moins, elle ne l'était pas du point de vue d'Eiji, _pour l'amour du ciel, il ne voulait qu'aider_ ).

La main de Ash avait résonné contre la joue de l'enfant et bien évidemment, Eiji s'était précipité entre les deux, entourant fermement Sing de ses bras, carressant tendrement ses cheveux noirs tout en lançant un regard froid à l'américain qui ne lui rendait qu'un regard blasé.

 **« Non mais t'es malade ? »**

S'emporta le japonais en resserrant son étreinte autour du plus jeune. Ash serra les poings, peut-être un peu jaloux de voir l'homme qu'il appréciait aussi protecteur et surtout aussi proche d'un autre.

 **« Reste en dehors de ça, Eiji, c'est pas tes affaires. »  
« Pas mes affaires ? Tu m'excuseras mais tu viens de lever la main sur mon ami, ce sont mes affaires. »** _il s'abaisse à la hauteur de Sing et examine sa joue rougie._ **« Est-ce que ça va, Sing ? »  
« Me touche pas. »  
**  
L'adolescent se défait de l'étreinte de son aîné un peu brusquement, mais il n'aime pas qu'on le prenne en pitié de la sorte. Eiji ne pensait pas à mal c'était évident, et Sing prenait très mal la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir mais tout de même, il n'avait plus cinq ans, il s'en remettrait.

 **« J'me tire. »  
**  
Ouais, c'était soit il s'en allait maintenant pour s'isoler un moment, soit il se mettait à pleurer devant les deux 'adultes' pour peu qu'on puisse considérer Ash comme un adulte, et c'était absolument hors de question. Sing était grand, Sing était fort et Sing n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer en public pour une gifle qui ne lui avait même pas fait mal ailleurs qu'au cœur.

Eiji le regarda quitter la terrasse avec un froncement de sourcils anxieux, voyant bien que l'incompréhension du blond avait blessé Sing plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il se retourne vers Ash, bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

 **« T'es vraiment incroyable, il n'a rien fait de mal, il voulait juste t'aider. »** _et d'accord, Ash ne voulait de l'aide de personne mais putain ce qu'il en devenait chiant._ **« J'ai même pas les mots tu sais quoi. »**

Et quand on avait rien a dire, il valait parfois mieux se taire. Le brun tourna le dos à son ami et parti à la suite de Sing dans l'immeuble, laissant Ash seul à réfléchir à ses actions et à réaliser qu'il avait peut-être merdé.

Il avait clairement merdé, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Non, Eiji était censé lui courir dans les bras et verser quelques larmes de soulagement en apprenant qu'il n'était pas mort. Ils étaient censés se retrouver après beaucoup trop longtemps (quelques jours certes, mais quelques jours de trop) et pas se prendre la tête pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Ash soupira rageusement en faisant quelques pas, Eiji le mettait encore dans des états pas possible et ce avec une facilité qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas rancunier, Eiji, sûrement qu'il oublierait rapidement leur petit accrochage. Oui, Eiji l'aimait définitivement trop pour lui en vouloir longtemps... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il cru pendant un temps, avant d'être forcé de constater que le japonais ne semblait pas disposé à lui ré-adresser la parole de sitôt.

Il l'avait suivi comme un chiot perdu toute l'après-midi, essayant de capter son attention d'une manière ou d'une autre sous le regard amusé de ses hommes (tous avait compris qu'il était faible pour Eiji, mais de là à le voir agir ainsi, c'était vraiment trop drôle, bien que personne n'ose en rire ouvertement).

Il avait tout essayé, d'abord lui laisser du temps pour se calmer puis lui faire les yeux doux pour essayer de l'amadouer, mais n'avez réussi qu'à s'attirer ses regard les plus noirs.

 **« Eiji ça va bientôt faire quatre heures, tu voudrais pas putain d'arr- »  
« Dis moi, Ash Aslan Jade Lynx Calenreese, est-ce que tu penses **_**vraiment**_ **que jurer va aider ton cas ? »  
**  
Jamais il n'avait entendu Eiji employé de ton aussi cassant, même pas cette fois où ils s'étaient disputés au point qu'Ash en découche trois jours de suite.

Un murmure s'élève parmi les hommes de main de l'américain, ils voulaient bien qu'Ash ai une faiblesse pour le petit japonais mais personne, _personne_ n'était autorisé à lui parler sur ce ton là.

 **« Je suis désolé. »  
**  
Soupire Ash à la surprise générale. Eiji daigne enfin le regarder, un sourcil relevé alors qu'il tente d'évaluer la sincérité de ses excuses. Il finit par sourire.

 **« Je sais que tu l'es mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire, Ash. »  
**  
Non, c'était à Sing qu'il devait s'excuser, lui qu'il avait blessé au final. Et Ash n'a pas envie de le faire mais sa relation avec Eiji est plus importante que sa fierté alors il la mettrait de côté un instant. Plus tard par contre, là, il avait besoin de recharger ses batteries et d'enfin sentir le brun dans le creux de ses bras.

Il s'avance vers Eiji, assis près de la fenêtre et vient l'enlacer par derrière le serrant tout fort contre lui et cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il l'entend rire et sent ses bras se poser sur les siens.

 **« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Ash, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te savoir en vie et en bonne santé. »  
« Hm. »  
**  
Tout pareil, mais le blond avait assez donné pour la journée. Il s'était excusé et avait initié une embrassade de lui même, c'était bien assez d'affection comme ça, il n'avouerait pas qu'il s'était inquiété pour Eiji tout du long quand il n'était pas avec lui, ni qu'il lui avait manqué, ni qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter. À quoi bon quand cette simple étreinte laissait tout transparaître.

Ash ferma les yeux et resserra ses bras autour du brun en notant bien de ne plus jamais _jamais_ le mettre en colère.


End file.
